Connor Gold
Goldeye is an OC by ArachnoGia. Fanon Wiki Ideas so Far.. * Alpha vs Connor Gold Possible Opponents * Green Arrow * Hawkeye Description Connor Gold was Born In Riley and Was Born Half-Blind But Somehow his Right Golden-Eye gave him a Special gift of Near 180' Degree vision from that day forward He trained in the Berin Archery Academy where the Best of the Best were trained. Later he Trained by Himself in North Rokul (The Most Dangerous Monster filled Island) to Push His already Enhanced Archery Skills to His fullest where he Succeeded for 3-5 Years. Goldeye's also, Appeared in Many Different stories to this Day as a Skilled Archer. * Name: Connor Gold * Age: 18 (When He Graduated the Academy), 21-1/2 (When he Left North-Rokul), 25 (Currently). * Classification: The Golden-Eye Archer * Size: 1.9M. * Weight: 132lbs Weapons Bow Connors Wields a O-721 Bow which Is Made out of Cross-wood Which is a Half-Dense as Metal and has Twin Bayonet knives on the sides and with it's Ply-Metal Wires Made especially For Silent Kills, with this He carries Multiple Kinds of Arrows to His Arsenal such as: * Normal Arrow * Bomb Arrow (Strong enough to Blow Up Trees) * Blade Arrow (A Arrowhead made especially for Silent Kills) * Venom Arrow * Double/Triple Arrow * Gas Arrow (Made For Hasty Retreats * Dust arrow (Crafted for Distraction) * Melee Arrow (Crafted like a Knife + Perfect for Cutting) * Fire Arrow (Is Hot enough to Burn Metal) * Explosive Arrow (A Buffed-Up Version of the Bomb Arrow, it's more Powerful to Destroy walls, Ceilings and Small Buildings) * Acid Arrow * Gold Arrow + 180 Arrow (These Arrows Grantee a Kill and Is enough to Obliterate People upon Impact. + These arrows have a 99.5 Percent chance of Hitting Like a Homing shot) ''' '''Hunters Knife This Knife is Crafted from Ply-Metal and Is efficient enough to Cut Through Bark, Hide and Human Bone though It can break through to much Wear so Connor Keeps Extras Just In case. Long-Sword He also, Carries a Long-Sword, but as an Archer has little experience (1-1/2 years) with It so, He uses It as a Last-Resort if all Else fails. it's made out of Mogul (A Rare metal found in the earth) Making it Near-Unbreakable. Superhuman Being Trained in the Best Academy in his Time He has Perks that Boost His abilities of such: * Strength (Bench-press: 2,150 Pounds with Relative ease) * Reflexes (Dodges Arrows, Knives) * Endurance (Can survive for 3-1/2 weeks without food, Fell of Cliffs and been Stabbed by Knifes) * Speed: 32, 42 MPH * Stamina (Outran a Wasp Horde and Bears) 180+ Vision With his Vision he can see With His Golden-Eye to see what Other People can't, It's an Extremely Rare Gift and He uses it to It's limits with it's golden Abilities Hence the Name: Gold-Eye. It's Abilities include: * 90-180 Vision effortlessly * Footprint Tracking * Can See 120 Yards * Always Moving * Can see 100,000+ Fps. * Gives Connor a 99.8 Chance of Accuracy. Crossbow His Trump-Weapons he can Use this Ply-Metal/Oak-Rowan Wood Weapon to It's limits with It's shots like: * Pellet * Giant Pellet (Can Smash trough Steel Doors) * Explosive Pellet (Can Destroy a Building with Multiple shots) * Bullet Pellet (Can Shatter the Human-Skull upon Enough Impact) * Bomb Pellet (Can Destroy Rooms in it's explosion) * Arrow Pellet * Gold 360+ Pellet (It's so, Destructive and Precise it Killed a T-Rex... Don't ask, It even Destroys Large-Buildings at Precise range) Goggles * They're there to help Him 'Focus' it makes him more distracted more than anything.. * Has 2 of them... Feathers * To Show his Victory On Killing a Roc. * Indian Act isn't going to fool anyone. * Has Poison in them. Strap * Holds Arrows and Such. * It's 98% Light. Dagger of Dagon * Obtained from Azathoth's untold treasures. ** Made of an unknown substance. * Is capable of slashing a ocean in half with a full strike * Able to sink a Country at full power. Hookshot * Within his years, he's grown very used to it. * Used to grapple onto places. * Has a length of 34-Meters. ** Chain made from a Re-enforced Steel/chain mail. ** (Totally not a Innuendo...) Feats * Destroyed a Building with his Gold 360+ Pellet * Lifts Tree's-Boulders with Relative ease. * Killed Dinosaurs on North Rokul * Can shoot 3-5 arrows in 2.1 Seconds * Cuts Down Tree's with ease * Won In a Sword-Fight with the Worlds best Swordsman (With His Knife) * Outran a Prehistoric Bear (Moving at 82MPH). * +Dubbed the World's best Archer. * Outran a Red-Raiser Wasp Horde (Which Move at 85-95MPH) * Lifted Over 3-1/2 Tonnes. New Age * Survived being run over from a Giant ancient scorpion (Which weighs 100,000+ Tonnes) * Survived a Multi-Continent/Moon+ busting attack from Azathoth with only moderate wounds. * Outran a Condor moving at Subsonic speeds. * Defeated Rinny twice. (Also holds his own against Cyris) * Survived being sliced in half (Barely) * Shot an arrow into a 12mm long gap into a target with ease. * Can fire over 72 Arrows under 45 seconds. Fault * Without his Goldeye he's basically Half-Blind * Goggles aren't always useful * Died at age 72. * His Clothes give him Light Protection * Nearly got Killed by a Pack of Velociraptors. * -Isn't the Best Swordsman * Goldeye rarely Gives him 360' Vision (Or Mostly By Chance). New Age * Age slowly caught up with him in his final years. * Rarely uses his sword (Again last resort) * None other notable. The Writer's Mary Sue Test Score - 38 Connor is suspiciously similar to you as you'd like to be. He may be popular, or he may not, but no matter what he's impossible to ignore; he stands out... just the way you always wanted to. He may have sometimes thought that he was special, or destined for greater things, but probably dismissed the idea as a fantasy. He's got no emotional scars to speak of. And he's gotten no slack from you. In general, you care deeply about Connor, but you're smart enough to let him stand on his own, without burdening him with your personal fantasies or propping him up with idealization and over-dramatization. Connor is a healthy character with a promising career ahead of him. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:ArachnoGia Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with a rival Category:'At the Arrow's Edge' Combatants